First Impression
by heeros-gurl1
Summary: Duo & Heero don't get along at all, but when Duo chats online & meets "Wing5" he begins to fall for him. Duo doesn't realize it's Heero & Heero doesn't realize it's Duo. He finds out "wing" works for Slave&Bondage, what if Duo made an appointment? R&R!
1. Blind

Disclaimer : I do not own GW!! WHAAAA!!

_ahem_

ok. its a basic Idea, heero and Duo meet online ;)

and there wasnt enough room to fit the main plot Idea in, so here it is :

Plot : Duo & Heero don't get along at all, but when Duo chats online and meets "Wing5" he begins to fall for him. Duo doesn't know its Heero, and Heero doesn't know it's Duo. **Heero works for Slave&Bondage, where he sells himself to others.**What if Duo makes an appointment? Cobalt meets prussian......

onward! :

**First Impression**  
  
_Chapter 1 : Blind_  
  
The sun was shining and it was a lovely day at the local collage. The sun was bright and the air was warm and humid. A beautiful day that you would want to spend outside. It was a week after school was back in and all the students returned back to their classes and dorms. The regular study hard and pass routine kicked in once again. The clock just hit 9:00 AM as the three bells rang and all the students moved into their correct classes, and on time at that.  
  
The halls were quiet, the sun cascading its warm rays upon the marble flooring. You half expected a cat to be lying there soaking it in...or a student.  
  
Mrs.Une was teaching a fairly large but popular class. A class of 210 students. Talking smoothly but serious all at the same time, keeping her students occupied. She held a text in her arms as she read out the text, writing the odd note on the black board. Mrs.Une taught Criminology, Exercise Science and some forms of Biology. And she took everything serious all the time. A hard marker as well. She eyed her ascending class in their seats.  
  
"Finish reading pages 210 to 230. When your done write an essay on your desired topic and do the analysis afterward." she turned around, her wine colored skirt moving slightly. She moved to the desk, set the text down and looked upward through her glasses. "This assignment will-"  
  
_BANG  
  
THUD_  
  
The door suddenly slammed open and in ran a slightly flushed and heavy breathing teen with a long chestnut briad.  
  
"Sorry about that! Damn mutant bugs." he cussed, "You know the school should really do something about them." he shook his head, looking as serious as he could.  
  
Mrs. Une turned toward the door, to see a boy in leather pants, a red silk shirt and a leather over coat. She sighed, "Take your seat Duo."  
  
Duo chirped as he walked by his teacher, "Oh, and by the way nice hair." Mrs Une rolled her eyes. "Next time your getting a slip."  
  
No one could resist Duo Maxwells charm.  
  
Duo cheerfully took his seat beside Quatre and started removing his books and setting them up. The blond rolled his eyes playfully at Duo's lame attempt to get out of a detention. Leaning back in his chair the braided boy folded his arms behind his head and grinned. He looked at the boy to his far left. Heero Yuy. Duo moved his head slowly towards Quatre and whispered, "Geez, you'd think he never heard of the word fun. Hell, I don't even think he knows how to smile." Quatre giggled and continued to copy down the note from the black board.  
  
Soon the class was over and the two boys proceeded out. Duo packed up his things at mach. speed, papers sticking out of his bag, hanging everywhere. Quatre took the time to set each pen in its place in his binder and put everything back into his bag. Slow and neat.  
  
Duo tapped his foot as he waited for the blond to hurry it up. "Can you go any slower?" Duo mocked as waited some what patiently at the door. Quatre shot him a glare. Duo shuddered. "Come on, come on, come on!!" he shouted as Quatre finally started moving form his desk. Duo almost jumped up and down waiting for Quatre to pick up his pace. "It's pizza day! and I can't NOT get a piece!"  
  
Quatre finally got to the door way.  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Ass"  
  
--  
  
The two boys proceeded outward as Duo Ran to the cafeteria line. Quatre went to his locker and drop off his things. Ditching Duo anyway. He put his things away and as soon as he shut his locker, he saw Trowa on the other side of him. "Trowa!" he smiled as he jumped onto him. Trowa smirked back slightly and put his arm around the blond. They went to the Cafitorium and took their seats.  
  
No sooner had they sat down, Duo zoomed by them with about five pizzas in his arms. He threw them on the table and began munching down. He really did look like a chipmunk. Quatre smirked and then took a sip of his sweet English tea, a lemon was cut and put on the side of the cup. He had three crumpets on his plate, one with a bite mark out of it already.  
  
As Quatre munched on his crumpet, Trowa ate his sandwich and Duo stared at Quatre's food. "Is that all your going to eat?!" he said spitting bits of half chewed pizza out of his mouth as he talked. Quatre nodded. Duo gave him a disgusted look. "Why don't you eat real food. Those crackers things wouldn't do a thing for me. Hey, are you gunna eat those?"  
  
Quatre shook his head and passed them over to Duo. "Go ahead." Duo grabbed them and munched on them along with the pizza.  
  
Wufei suddenly appeared and set his tray down and ate quietly. He sat beside Trowa and Quatre, on the opposite side of Duo.  
  
"Wuffers!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Get bent." Wufei shot back, not even looking at the braided boy.  
  
Duo just grinned and continued eating.  
  
There was a slight sound and a shadow upon Duo as his head was bent down eating his pepperoni pizza when he looked up. In front of his sat Heero, and just seeing the Wing pilot made him grin. "Hey Hee-chan!" he winked.  
  
"Hn." Heero just started eating, ignoring Duo all together.  
  
Duo frowned, "You know, you gotta learn to smile. Girls flock over you and you don't even reply back to 'em. Hell, I think your A-sexual, either that or your doing the Queen of Pink, Re-"  
  
The next thing Duo knew his head was pinned to the table. Heero had hold of Duos hair. "Finish that sentence and Omma a Korosu."  
  
"-lena"  
  
Heero stood up in a flash and moved his hands onto Duo's neck, pushing his thumbs down hard on the boys exposed throat.  
  
Duo squirmed as he tried to gasp for air. "Ack! Heero.Stop!,Can't. Bre-" The more Heero pushed, the faster Duo squirmed.  
  
Quatre and Trowa blankly stared at the two as Wufei continued to eat his food, secretly cheering Heero on. It was never unusual for Heero and Duo to do this, as Duo always seemed to piss Heero off, as he knew all the right buttons to push.  
  
"YUY! MAXWELL!"  
  
Everyone looked up at Mrs.Une who happened to witness the whole thing. Heero glared at her, his hands still on Duo's throat. She approached the two boys, her hands at her sides. "I'll see you two boys at three fifteen in the detention hall."  
  
Heero glared down at Duo for a moment and then released his grip, turning around in the process and left the table. Duo's throat was red as he rubbed his hand over it trying to sooth it. He hopped down off the table. "You'd think he'd taken it a bit easier." he commented as his cobalt eyes followed Heero down the hall. "Spaz!" he yelled before turning to Quatre and Trowa, frowning. "Thanks to that ass I have detention."  
  
"Since when is that new?" Quatre giggled.  
  
Duo drew a blank face, "Shut up..."  
  
----  
  
The last bell had rung and all the students rushed home, except for two youths by the names of Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. Inside the detention room, the dying orange light of the sun cascaded themselves through the windows and upon the desks. Heero sat in front of Duo as they and some other teen were watched by Mrs.Une.  
  
Duo tapped his foot out of bad habit. He hated being in the same spot for too long. His pen tapped the desk repeatedly. He stared at Heero in front of him and thought, _'How can that guy stay so still and not say a word. I bet he's like that at home....ugh...I do not want to meet his parents. A bunch of serious zombi's.'_ Duo kept his eye on the clock. And soon enough he leaned forward towards Heero and used his pen to poke him.  
  
_Poke_  
  
Nothing...  
  
_Poke Poke  
_  
Still Nothing...  
  
_Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke  
_  
Duo's pen went flying to the other side of the room. Cobalt to Prussian colored glare. Heero turned himself around, while Duo stared at his pen, which was now over in the far corner. "Why do you do that?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Duo's face went blank, "That as well....You realize that isn't a word, it's a grunt. But then again you are a walking talking broom stick though aren't you? who is stubborn and anti-social. You know, you need to get a life."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"I didn't think broom sticks talked." Duo grinned. "But, I'm sure your different. I think there's more to Heero Yuy then what meets the eye. What you need is a chick."  
  
"You should talk."  
  
"Well at least I get laid!" Duo yelled almost grudgingly.  
  
"Getting laid or getting fucked?"  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" he stood up and put his hands out on the desk leaning towards Heero.  
  
"Just ask Hilde."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Heero turned back around to face the teacher as Duo seemed to get more pissed with every passing second.  
  
"Why?!" Duo repeated. Heero still said nothing. "Kisama.." he muttered. Did Heero know? Did Hide tell him the reason why they broke up? She couldn't have. She would never. But how the hell did that anti-social, egoistical Heero Yuy find out.  
  
Duo slouched back into his seat. Soon it was 4:30 and they each left the room, and proceeded home.  
  
---  
  
Once Duo reached home he opened his apartment door, stepped inside to the stale air and shut it. He dropped his things and forwarded himself to the fridge where he grabbed a beer and opened it. Duo passed the counter where he saw his silver Nokia cell phone. He picked it up and dialed Hilde's number. He let it ring on until he got the answering machine.  
  
_'Hello! You've reached Hilde at 301 Terris Ave. Parties are from nine to twelve! Come on up! Oh..and Leave a message after the- Beep!'_  
  
"Hey Hilde! It's Duo, it looks like your not home, so whenever you get back give me a call a.s.a.p. It's important. Catch ya later!" he closed his phone, sighed, un-did his braid and plopped himself in front of his Packard Bell computer. He sighed on and connected himself online. He waited patiently for it to finish, and as soon as it did he connected himself to the same chat line he always did. 'MSN WORLD YOUTH CHAT' this is something he would do this every single night. He signed himself on as 'LaTegUy22' :  
  
-  
  
**_LaTegUy22 has just entered the WYC room :_**  
  
_Tigress4 :_ What?! LMAO what did you think I meant?  
  
_Cool7 :_ nvm  
  
_LaTegUy22 :_ Yo!  
  
_Cool7 :_ Late guy! Wuz up man?  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : Detention  
  
_Cool7_ : Ouch! What where you in for?  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : This ass and me got into a fight. I kicked his ass of  
course. But our old hag teacher caught us and we  
were sent to detention.  
  
_Cool7_ : that sucks.  
  
_Tigress4_ : Hello Late guy! Where have you been! I've missed you ;)  
  
_Cool7_ : Cool it would ya?  
  
_Tigress4_ : FO [1]  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : Burn!!! sizzle  
  
_Cool7_ : --  
  
**_wing5 has entered the WYC room :_** _[Just to let you all know. "Wing" is Heero]  
_  
_LaTegUy22_ : new guy?

Tigress4 : it could be a gurl u know.  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : It's called a  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : figure  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : of  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : speech  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : Yo! Wing! Whats up!  
  
**_Wing5_** : Hi  
  
_Tigress4_ : a/s/r/l ?  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : a/s/r/l ?  
  
**_Wing5_** : 17/M/jap  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : interesting, where u from?  
  
**_Wing5_** : Thats really none of your business. a/s/r/l?  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : 17/M/Amer/none of your business  
  
**Wing5** : very funny....  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : So what brings you here? This is usually a closed chat.  
  
**_Wing5_** : I just surfed in.  
  
_Cool7_ : I got 2 jet Late guy, Tigress.  
  
_Tigress4_ : I think I'll join you, let these two love birds go at it.  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : haha...very funny....  
  
_Cool7_ : Peace out!  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : L8er man! Tty [2] tommrow at 4 aight?  
  
_Cool7_ : sure thing, Peace.  
  
**Cool7 has left the room :  
**  
_Tigress4 :_ taataa! L8er boys! ;)  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : Cya tiger, sighs remember! Spread your love! not your legs!  
  
_Tigress4_ : LMAO ya ya! Byes!  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : Bye.  
  
**Tigress4 has left the room :  
**  
**_Wing5_** : who were they?  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : friends. I meet 'em online everyday, same time. But I was late today, go figure.  
  
**_Wing5_** : right  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : do you chat offen on these?  
  
**_Wing5_** : yeah. I work for one.  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : how can you work for a chat line?  
  
**_Wing5_** : I chat, I get paid, I meet, I leave. It's that simple.  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : I see....  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : got yourself a chik?  
  
**_Wing5_** : no  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : no?  
  
**Wing5** : no  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : got yourself a guy?  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : j/k! [3]  
  
**_Wing5_** : not at the moment  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : u serious?  
  
**_Wing5_** : maybe  
  
**_Wing5_** : do you? Have a girl I mean.

LaTegUy22 : naw. My ex said I was gay, or least bi. She told me that from how I acted around her and how I kissed her. sigh Woman. Can't live with em, can't live with out 'em.  
  
**Wing5** : all woman think men are gay. Its only nateral.  
  
_LaTegUy22 :_ since when?  
  
**_Wing5_** : So are you?  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : am I what?  
  
**_Wing5_** : gay  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : none of your business.  
  
Wing5 : Im serious. I don't care.  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : I do  
  
**_Wing5_** : ever kissed a guy before?  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : Oo??  
  
**_Wing5_** : just answer  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : yes, I get drunk all the time and I end up trying to make out with my best friend.  
  
**_Wing5_** : is he gay?  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : can I say no?  
  
**_Wing5_** : so he is  
  
**_Wing5_** : your gay.  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : What? Like that proves anything.  
  
**_Wing5_** : I've been around a lot of guys who are in the closet. Trust me. I know.  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : your gay?  
  
**_Wing5_** : yeah  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : cool Wing5 : I guess  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : Shit! I got to go. My net times up.  
  
**_Wing5_** : ...  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : So....will you be on here tommrow?  
  
**_Wing5_** : sure  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : same time? Same chat, and we can ditch the others with a privite con.  
  
**_Wing5_** : sounds good.  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : It was nice talking to ya.  
  
**_Wing5_** : same  
  
_LaTegUy22_ : L8er!  
  
**_Wing5_** : bye  
  
**LaTegUy22 has left the room :  
**  
**Wing5 has left the room :**  
  
-  
  
Duo logged off his computer, sighed, got up and moved into the kitchen, where he sat down with his beer. The warm summer breeze blew through the open window and across his face, slightly moving his chestnut hair in the process.  
  
"Four o'clock it is then. Wing5" and with that, he took a sip of his beer.

* * *

AN : Hiya! Hope that wasn't dull, or boring! Don't forget to reiveiw! MEOW!  
  
Ps : LOL I just realized that there is no detention in Collages.......well there is in this one!

* * *

[1] FO = Fuck off  
  
[2] Tty = Talk to ya  
  
[3] j/k = Joking 


	2. Pizza, Basketball and your very own onli...

Disclaimer : I do....not own Gundam Wing...there! I SAID IT! Cries  
  
**Chapter 2 : Pizza, Basketball and your very own online Whore.  
**  
It was morning, the day too early to decide the weather. The sun was just peaking up from the tree's as Duo's alarm went off. He reached for it, hit it...hit it again and got up. His hair was down. It was knotted from the night as he went to the bathroom and got himself decent for school. His hair back in a braid and his cloths as tight as possible. He just had a thing for leather and silk. He yawned and covered his mouth. He had ten minutes before he had to leave, so he decided to sign online. He booted his computer up and signed on. Logging into the World Youth Chat once again as "**LateGuy22**". But the only chat line open on the **WYC** was called "_Slv_"  
  
**LateGuy22 has entered the Slv room :**  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Anybody on this early in the morning?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ .....  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Hello People! I see Icons on the side bar, I know there are people on here.  
  
**_Luke7:_** Sup?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Talking to myself. I don't think i've met you before, A/S/R/L?  
  
_**Lukee7:**_ 17/M/Amer/L2  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Nice 2 meet you Luke. That is your name isn't it?  
  
**_Lukee7_:** Call me anything you like ;)  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Why not huh?  
  
_**Luke7:**_ So what's your name?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ I don't give it out online, it's so much better when you don't know the person.  
  
_**Luke7:**_ Well, Let's see, assuming from your profile, you still live on L2? If you want a night it'll cost a total of $800.00.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ For what exactly? Cuz I aint paying buddy.  
  
**Wing5** : Back off Lukka.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Wing! Yo! What's up!  
  
_**Luke7:**_ I was on here first Wing, I call Dibs.  
  
**Wing5:** Have you forgotten who your talking to? Read the Message board, I called him. He's mine.  
  
_**Luke7:**_ Shit, aight man, aight. Where else can I go?  
  
**Wing5:** You think I care?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ I do!  
  
**Wing5:** Leave.  
  
**Luke7 has left the room :**  
  
_LateGuy22:_ What was that all bout?  
  
**Wing5:** nvm  
  
_LateGuy22:_ But I wanna know  
  
**Wing5 :** when I say nvm. I mean it.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Ok ok. Whatcha doing on so early?  
  
**Wing5:** finishing up some business.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ in...teresting.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ so what is it exactly that u do? on this "chat line"  
  
**Wing5:** Does it matter?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ sheesh, secretive aren't we.  
  
**Wing5:** I like it that way.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ .....  
  
_LateGuy22:_ are you gunna be on later 2 nite?  
  
**Wing5:** as always  
  
_LateGuy22:_ great, we can talk more then. right? and its true that your single right?  
  
**Wing5:** Maybe. Why? you interested?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Maybe. (grins)  
  
**Wing5:** 4 o clock  
  
_LateGuy22:_ 4 o clock it is Wing!  
  
**LateGuy22 has left the room :**  
  
**Wing5 has just opened a private conversation with Luke7 :  
**  
**Wing5:** Lukka  
  
_**Luke7:**_ Yo, sorry man. I so did not mean to piss you off.  
  
**Wing5:** Next time read the board.  
  
_**Luke7:**_ I really hope I can be like you dude. your like the head of S&B and the leader of my group.  
  
**Wing5:** Now, who are you with currently?  
  
_**Luke7:**_ Some kid down on L3  
  
**Wing5:** when r u meeting him.  
  
_**Luke7:**_ Tomorrow at 7  
  
**Wing5:** and u know half ur profits go to the site.  
  
_**Luke7:**_ What?! Why!?  
  
**Wing5:** You let your last client off with only a fee of only $25.00  
  
**_Luke7_:** Thats why?! I had...no choice dude. How the hell did you find out bout that anyhow?!  
  
**Wing5:** I have my ways  
  
_**Luke7:**_ fuck...fine then. got 2 jet. Appointment in five mins. Sorry for upsetting you man. not my intension. Peace.  
  
**Wing5 has left the chat room :  
**  
**Luke7 has left the chat room :**  
  
----  
  
It was lunch at Kaworu High. The clouds stretched out in the skies, and poured its dreary rain upon the town. The windows were blurred as the water hit and moved off them, a hard wind blowing. All the students, stuck inside, whining and complaining about the bad weather. Even Duo Maxwell had something to say as he sat there and ate his fries.  
  
"Rain sucks." he frowned as he ate another fry. Quatre continued to eat quietly with his silent Trowa beside him, who wasn't saying or doing anything for that matter. Everything went silent for a second. Quatre decided to break it.  
  
"I'm surprised." Quatre smirked. And of course, knowing Duo's curiosity, he knew he would ask 'why'.  
  
Duo sat up with a fry held out of his mouth, "Why?" he just blinked stupidly.  
  
"You were actually on time to day."  
  
"Indeed I was." Duo grinned. "That's the first time in three months."  
  
"DUO!!"  
  
Duo looked to his right and his face drew blank and his eye twitched. Relena ran up to him, her dress, bright pink, along with her head band. "Duo, have you seen Heero? I can't seem to find him anywhere."  
  
Duo grinned playfully, as he knew exactly where Heero was. He had two options. _One : Tell her where Heero was._ Or _Two : Tell her where Heero was_......and of course Duo chose the obvious.  
  
"He's upstairs in Hallway C4."  
  
"Really!!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Thanks Duo!! I owe ya!" and with that she ran off.  
  
Duo crossed his arms. "Owe me what? A pink dress...."  
  
"Actually that wouldn't look to bad on you." Quatre giggled.  
  
"You just like my ass."  
  
Quatre giggled and then there was that awkward silence again.  
  
"You know, Heero's going to be upset about this." Quatre said matter of factly.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do." Duo said slyly as he grinned just thinking about the look on Heero's face.  
  
"You look for trouble, you know that? and this time I'm not helping."  
  
"Like you did last time right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You do that." Duo glared at the boy.  
  
----  
  
The lunch period was almost over when Duo finished up his last fry. It was cold by then as he had talked to half, if not all, the students and people in the cafiterium. He was alone by this time, the blonde and the spiky brunette left him. He was just about to get up and leave when his head was yanked backward. "Owwww!"  
  
Behind him was Heero, who had a good grip on Duo's braid. Duo screamed some more and scrambled. The cobalt eyed boy looked like he was near tears, his lower lip quivering, pawing at Heero's arm hoping his friend would release him. It made no difference that he might have wanted to die a slow and painful death for his outward appearance of weakness, but this was his hair. "Leggo leggo leg-go...!"  
  
Heero gave one last hard tug, which made Duo fall off his chair. "I know damn well it was you who sent that thing up to me. Think twice before you mess with me." and with that he walked away.  
  
Duo stood up, grinned, "Oh I have Heero! Beilve me, I have." He rubbed his head, sighed and got up and proceeded to his locker to get his books for his next class, which he coinisidentally had with Quatre, Wufei and Heero. He was late, as usual, gave Mrs. Une the puppy eyes, which didn't work, so he was sent to get a slip from the office.  
  
He sat in his seat, tapping his pencil on his desk, his head resting on his hand, and watched Heero, who sat directly in front of him, type on his laptop. He leaned over to Wufei, who was consintrating on the work. "I wonder what he does on there all day. All the time. You never see the kid without it..."  
  
Wufei said nothing, trying to get his work done as Duo continued on rambling, "I say it's porn." he said flattly.  
  
Wufei's head shot up, "What in the name of Nataku would Heero be looking at pornography for?!"  
  
"What else would he be doing? it sertenly isnt homeowork." Duo grinned as Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is that always on your preverted little mind?" Wufei almost yelled.  
  
Duo rubbed his hands up his chest slowly and pulling it up a tad, exposing some skin, "Oooh yeeeah Wufei. Sssssssssssss-hot!" he winked.  
  
Wufei's nose simply started to bleed as he stood up and ran out of the class yelling "MAXWELL!!"  
  
Duo always wondered about Wufei. He knew he was straight, but whenever he mensioned sex Wufei would nose bleed. He wasn't sure if it was because of the sex talk, or beacuse it was him. Hell, Duo knew he was errisistable, or at least thats how he played it.  
  
Duo laughed at Wufei's run. Beside him was Quatre, doing his work like a good student's supose to do. Out of the blue, not even looking at Duo, Quatre spoke, "I think whatever it is, it's great. Heero's not hurting anybody, except you. And he even cut back on death threats with us... so what's the big deal?"  
  
"Geez, can't a guy be curious."  
  
"You mean can't your imagination."  
  
Duo shot Quatre a look of death, one at which Heero would normally give, "Heh, In your dreams." he leaned back farther in his chair. "I know I'm irrasistable."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes and Duo layed his head on his desk.  
  
"....I still say it's porn."  
  
-----  
  
Once the ending luch bell rang, Duo sprang to gym class. He ran into the change room and started stripping his clothes off. Flinging them every which-where. All the other guys came in as well and started to change. By this time Duo was pumped and already bounceing the basketball upon the floor.  
  
The gym teacher blew the whistle and everyone got into their groups. And of course, In Duo's group was non other then Heero Yuy himself. As Heero walked to join his group Duo coughed intensionally, "(cough)hentai(cough)" Heero's gaze moved toward the braided teen as he passed.  
  
The teams were set up for the game of basketball. Heero and Duo put on opposite sides, opposite teams. The ball was on the court being tossed around. Duo would usually catch it and score every time, as Heero would glare at him once again. Heero finally caught the ball, and ran to Duo's side of the court. He passed Duo, and Duo easily stuck his foot out, tripping the stoic boy. On Heero's way down, he caught his balance, bent down on his one foot and extended the other, knocking Duo down in the process. A strange string of profanities came after his fall.  
  
Heero was still knelt on the ground as Duo stood up and jumped fully on Heero, pushing his thumbs down upon Heero neck. Heero just reached up and grabbed Duo's braid and yanked down. Duo's head went backward, and he hands released. As soon as Heero felt his hands release, he flipped Duo onto the ground, as he sat on top and started chocking the boy yet again.  
  
_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_  
  
The couch blew the whistle loud, indicating for the boys to stop.  
  
They didn't.  
  
They moved around, fighting senclesly. Heero chocking Duo, Duo hitting Heero. Soon the rest of the class had to pull the two boys apart. Succeeding with Duo, but having a hard time with Heero.  
  
"Yuy! Maxwell to the office, Now!!"  
  
----  
  
"Honestly, I've seen you Maxwell almost, if not every day this year. But Yuy, I expected more from you, you are one of the most athletic guys in this school, and Maxwell, even though your grades are low, you do have a good track record. This is the sixth time this week I've had to see you both." The Principal sat in his chair, staring at the two boys. "If you two don't stop this sencless fighting I will be forced to suspend or even expel you."  
  
Duo nodded repetavly while Heero just stood there, a cold stare still on his face.  
  
-  
  
Once they left the office Duo moaned a large sigh and simply stared at Heero. "This is all your fault Yuy.  
  
Silence  
  
Duo noticed the black pack on Heero's back, and then he grinned. "You think it's a secret don't you? Well I have news for you, it aint." Duo put his hands inside his leather jacket, a wide grind still on his face. He started to walk a bit faster, matching Heero's pace and whispered one small word, "Porn." slow and low into Heero's ear and then quickend his steps passing Heero before he could react. "Don't be ashamed, every anti-social maniak has to look at it."  
  
"You realize you only kid yourself."  
  
"From what?" Duo stopped to look at Heero. At first he wondered why Heero hadn't kicked his ass yet.  
  
"You try too hard."  
  
"Oooh! This coming from an anti-social broom stick who's too busy to go out with chicks because his laptop porn is ooooh so much better."  
  
"Better then you." and with that he walked into his last class of the day, his jacket over his shoulder along with the laptop case.  
  
Duo just stood there profounded. Right now he was suppose to be laughing at Heero for admitting it, but for some reason he wasn't. He didn't even make a sarcastic remark back. Lets put it into three words shall we?  
  
Duo.Got.Burnt.  
  
Duo passed Heero's class thinking up many ways to piss him off in the process. He checked his watch, and then in the spur of the moment decided to skip last period. He ran through the halls like a bat from hell, trying to avoid any teachers along the way. He removed himself from the prison and resided beside a tree by the basketball court. He fiddled with his cell phone for a bit, playing the ring tones over and over, moving his fingers over it. The breeze blew though the yard and it swayed gracefully though his hair. He sighed and opened the cell and dialed up Hilde's number. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.  
  
"hello?!"  
  
"Yo Hilde!" Duo rested his hand against his forehead as he held the small phone to his ear.  
  
"Duo?! I'm in the middle of Excerse and Bio-chemistry Science class, what do you want?" she whispered as the signal cut in and out.  
  
"Just wanted to talk hun, did you get my message?"  
  
"Uh-ya, and I called back but the line was busy. Your chatting again arn't you?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am, and why not ask me if I'm looking at porn too?"  
  
"Are you looking at porn?" the phone muffled for a bit and then there was a gasp, and then some cussing. "Duo Maxwell! I am in class, and I just got a bunch of weird stares, I'll call you after school..."  
  
"I can see it now, [Hilde, future girl of exercise porn.]"  
  
"Later Duo...."  
  
"Peace Out!"  
  
Duo closed the phone, rubbed his head and picked up the basketball beside him. He stood up and faced the court, and he bounced the ball once and caught it again. He sighed and eyed the net. He aimed his arms upward and shot the ball into the basket. "heh, no sweat." he retrieved the ball and began bouncing it again, more wildly and more vivid. He really did enjoy the game. The sun beamed down upon him, shining its heat rays right at his leather. He stripped it off, setting them by the tree, and then removed his red silk shirt. Only a muscle shirt was left, he bounced the ball some more and worked up a sweat. It dripped off his forehead and yet he still continued to play. He managed to do some new maneuvers, and he thought them to be good enough to take, even the most strategic off them all, Heero Yuy down in their next game.  
  
After a long couple hours in the sun, Duo wiped off his forehead on his already soaked shirt. He left the ball in the court and went to pick up his things as the bell rang. He moved to go ahead home when someone tapped his shoulder. "Hilde?"  
  
"Hey Duo." she smiled and looked up at him. "I saw you out here earlier playing basketball, my class is just over there." she pointed to the window right outside of the basketball court.  
  
Duo smiled a large grin. "And? How did I make out?" Hilde laughed as Duo slipped his shirt back on as they talked.  
  
"You did great Duo." she looked down at her feet, her books still in her hands. Duo grabbed them for her.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
She smiled, "Sure Duo."  
  
--  
  
Duo chirped in and stood in line cheerfully, just beaming the get his pizza. Hilde grabbed some napkins. "I'll go save us a seat."  
  
Duo nodded, and the line never seemed to move. Secretly Duo was cursing them all. Finally he got to the counter and gave his order. He took his seat with Hilde once he found her.  
  
She was sipping on her coke, "So, you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah. I did." he crossed his legs and started playing with a creamer from the side tray. "I just....You...I...You didn't tell anyone why we broke up did you?"  
  
She took another sip of her drink, "No Duo, it was confidential, I..just wanted to give you some time."  
  
"I didn't need time Hilde." he just stared at her.  
  
"Yes. You did..."  
  
"Hil-" Duo looked up at the Chinaman holding their pizza. "Wuff Wuff!" Duo chirped, "Since when did you work here?"  
  
"Since now, take your pizza."  
  
Duo chuckled, "But you look so cute Wuffi! with that orange cap and orange apron, so kawaii no?"  
  
Wufei glared at the boy and slammed the pizza down at their table, "You wanna see cute? Cute is when I shove this pizza up your-"  
  
"Ah-Ah!" Duo shook his finger. "Your on the job wuff-man. Swearing is bad. Bad Wuffers! BAD!" Duo laughed again and whipped open the pizza and took a whiff, "Ahhh, Chocolate covered anchovies with hot sause and pepperoni!" Hilde made a face and Wufei cringed as Duo took a bite out of a piece.  
  
Wufei glared at Duo "Only you would eat something that gross."  
  
"You just like it because it adds to my fabulous ass." and Duo wacked his leather ass, holding the pizza in the other hand. Wufei non-the less got a nose bleed and cussed off into the restroom. Duo just continued to eat his tasty pizza.  
  
Hilde sighed, "Duo, that's why I let you go."  
  
"Hm?" his cheeks were full, he looked like a puffed up chipmunk.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Duo." he just looked stupidly at her. "FLIRTING!!" she yelled as if to state the obvious. "Flirting Duo."  
  
"Flirting?!"  
  
"What do you call your ass getting smacked? huh?" she crossed her arms.  
  
"Chill Hil, it's guy stuff. We joke like that all the time. You should know."  
  
"Joking huh? That's not what I saw and see." she quickly finished up her drink, letting it make noised as she sucked in every last coke drop.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous. Was that one of the reasons why you dumped me?" he set the pizza back into the box.  
  
Hilde tightened her fists, "Listen Duo! I let you go because I could see that you weren't interested in me or any other woman. You play along with everyone's game, pretending. You just kid yourself in the long run."  
  
Duo's head shot up....thats what Heero said.....she...had to be talking to him. "You have been talking to Heero! How could you Hilde?!" he stood up and placed a hands on the table.  
  
"I didn't say a word. Heero just said what needed to be said Duo. I don't even know any of your friends. I don't even know you..." tears almost filled her eyes with rage and she grabbed her books and walked herself out of the restaurant.

Duo sat there, hurt and dumfounded at what he just heard Hilde say. He took his seat, took another bite of the pizza and sighed quietly amongst himself. "I'm just confused..."  
  
---  
  
The skies filled up with dark clouds, they moaned as the showed their bellies to the public and then released their wet sorrow upon them and the town. Duo finally left the restaurant, he figured that the weather matched his mood, depressing. He walked home, soaking wet and dripping. He closed his door, took off his clothes and grabbed a molson from the fridge and booted up his computer. While waiting for it to start up, Duo removed all his clothes and changed into a dry pair of boxers and a muscle shirt. He signed online to the **WORLD YOUTH CHAT **as " **LateGuy22** " there were three rooms opened, so he joined his usual.  
  
**LateGuy22: has entered the ORIGO room :**  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Yo  
  
**Wing5:** Hey  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Where the hell is everyone?  
  
**Wing5:** u were late  
  
_LateGuy22:_ so what? did everyone just leave?  
  
**Wing5:** guess so  
  
_LateGuy22:_ argh..  
  
**Wing5:** you seem pissed..  
  
_LateGuy22:_ well I am. Long tiering day. Girls, friends, you know how it goes.  
  
**Wing5:** well try not to think about it, I'll tell you what. I can get your mind off of it.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ pff, how?  
  
**Wing5:** You pay, I come, I leave.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ oh! ic ic! your business thingermabob, what is it exactly?  
  
**Wing5:** I'm very straight forward, so here : slaveandbondage dot com (site)

_LateGuy22:_ : hm? Alrighty then! (clicks)  
  
**[3 mins go by...la la la]**  
  
_LateGuy22:_ ..your an online whore?..  
  
**Wing5:** uh-huh, so you interested?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ I made friends with an online whore? is this a good thing?  
  
**Wing5:** I can make it a good thing.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ heh, no duh...Ooo! I like your profile, you sound hot. No pic?  
  
**Wing5:** I like it that way. You said it yourself.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ I said that to Luk- hey wait a min..he was whore 2?  
  
**Wing5:** yeah, but I over rank him. You still interested?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Can I think about it?  
  
**Wing5:** You confused right? Then buy me and then you wont be.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ (thinks)  
  
**Wing5:** Fist time with someone like me?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ (nodds)  
  
**Wing5:** Be excited, be extenuated  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Well this shall prove to be interesting, what if someone see's?  
  
**Wing5:** They wont, I'm not a drugged up bitch.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ I never said that  
  
**Wing5:** Doesn't mean you weren't thinking it.  
  
_LateGuy22_: ....  
  
**Wing5:** The address for my funds is :  
_ S&B Norther Exposure Slave Management Group  
PO BOX 1155 Melville Street  
L2  
L8A D4d_  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Alrighty then. Actually, I'm kinda excited.  
  
**Wing5:** Knew you would be. Now send $400.00 to that address and I'll need yours.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ I guess that aint a bad price, lets see. I don't want you coming to my apartment. So how bout I rent a room at the Plaza Complex, building 9? How about room 05, seeing on how it suits your name ;) 143 Hope Dr, Plaze Complex Build 9, room 5. L2 4R5 K7D  
  
**Wing5:** The room is vacant?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Always is, I reserve it when ever I go somewhere...well, more like my friend does. (ahem)  
  
**Wing5:** The gay one?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ (cough) yeah  
  
**Wing5:** Well now, a sex room?  
  
_LateGuy22:_ It amazes me how you kno that...  
  
**Wing5:** I know someone who does the same, reserves a room where they can have sex with their lover and then leave.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ ic..  
  
**Wing5:** So, whenever I receive the funds, I will be at that complex. I should receive it at 2:00pm the following day.  
  
_LateGuy22_: oh  
  
**Wing5:** Its called via email.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Well! I'll send it out now b4 I change my hot mind aight?  
  
**Wing5:** good  
  
_LateGuy22:_ Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow wing5! ;)  
  
**Wing5:** Be nervous ;) makes things oh so much better  
  
_LateGuy22:_ heh heh..sure thing, already am.  
  
**Wing5:** I have a client on room 9, cya tomorow.  
  
_LateGuy22:_ yeah..l8er.  
  
**LateGuy22 has left the room :  
  
Wing5 has left the room:**  
  
Duo logged off his computer, stared at it, blinked and just re-thought that had just happened. Wing5 was a whore....he could deal with that. It's not like he wanted a relationship with this Wing person. Right? Duo opened his wallet, took out four hundred dollar bills, sealed them inside a white envelope, and put it on the table to be mailed the next day. He played with the sealed money over and over. This is what he needed wasn't it? Then he could really see if he was what Hilde said he was....this was the only way. He set the envelope down, and a smirk crossed his dry lips. "Tomorrow it is, for sure."

* * *

An: MUAA HA HAA! Hope it sounded alright! Next chapter? huh? Well isn't that obvious....hehehe  
  
{Please review!} (Points to Review button) :) 


End file.
